Sadida
=The Sadida's Boots= General Information The Sadida are a tribal race of nature loving and peaceful fur-covered creatures. In battle the Sadida are a powerful ally. They use numerous nature-based attacks and summoning a variety of small totems called "dolls." Similar to the Osamodas, Sadida have a wide range of summon spells. Though unlike the Osamodas' Whip class, almost no Sadida summons deal Direct damage to their targets. This leaves the Sadida itself to inflict the damage while its dolls distract, disable and tease. Sadidas can inflict that damage VERY well; using the wide range of viney "brambles" at their disposal. These brambles sprout forth from the earth to subdue and damage the Sadida's enemies. Spell Choices: In addition to the Brambles mentioned above, Sadidas have a variety of other nature-based spells such as poisonings, earth-inspired spells (one causes an earthquake; another conjures forth destructive winds), and even an ability which allows transformation into a nigh invulnerable tree. Sadidas do not have any buffs with the exception of the ability increase their own number of summons available at one time. This class can be specialized, through doll use and a variety of other spells, to reduce a target's MP and AP to nothing. This often leaves the Sadida's opponent a useless shell of it's former self. Weapon Choices: The Sadida's weapon of choice is the Staff. When this class weilds a staff, it is swung with mighty power. Sadidas have a +50% damage bonus to all Staff type weapons. This raw power is enhanced in many builds by use of a Staff Skill. In fact, the Initiate's Staff will most likely be the first weapon you wield as a Sadida (it is discovered in the initiation class quest). Some more obscure builds may use a Bow and Bow Skill to compliment the Sadida's natural ranged attacks. It has even been suggested that Dagger Skill could be a viable option due to the low AP cost. Other Equipment Choices: Like all choices, the best way to equip your Sadida depends greatly on the player's specific build. Since most common build is a Strength based build. Most Saddia supplement the natural strength that has been grown with additional strength increasing equipment. Another important item to note is the difficulty of increasing Wisdom (see next section.) This difficulty makes good wisdom equipment a must for many Sadida wanting to level up efficiently. Sadida's Characteristics Strength: In general, Strength is a Sadida's Boots core characteristic. The majority of Sadida's attacks are Earth based attacks. However, despite being their primary characteristic, strength has its first soft cap at only 50, so Sadida progress slightly slower than many other Strength based classes. Vitality: It is common for Sadidas to choose to Vitality in later levels when Strength is no longer a reasonable option (usually at 250 base when the soft cap of 3:1 begins). Intelligence: Sadidas do have some Fire based attacks so Intelligence can be an option for you characteristic points. There are some very strong PvP builds using Intelligence as a core. Chance: Sadidas have only one Water based attack so Chance is not normally a primary statistic for Sadidas. The one spell (Tear) is learned at a fairly low level and can be quite powerful. Note: Since Tear does more consistent damage than almost all of the Sadida's other attacks, and since Chance has a higher soft cap than Strength some unorthodox builds use it as a major attack. Agility: Sadidas also only have one spell linked to the Agility stat, and therefore is not normally a core characteristic. Wisdom: Like all of the classes, Sadida use an increased Wisdom for more experiance point gains. Since Wisdom maintains a softcap of 3:1 from level 1 it is rarely increased with characterist points. =Sadida Class Spells= =Miscelanous Information= Builds The builds suggested for this class are: * Sadida/Strength * Sadida/Vitality (Doll summoning build) * Sadida/Dmg (This build has been tried out and the writer is currently lvl 110+ and he is doing great.) * Sadida/Chance * Sadida/Intelligence (Earthquake/Sylvan Power Build) * Sadida/Damage (The New Mob Killer: Earthquake/Silvan Power/Poisoned Wind) * Sadida/Doll Buff * Sadida/mob killer 2 * Sadida/Tofu Pop (excellent at low-mid lvls/earthquake+poisoned wind) * Sadida/Puppet build (good at any level) Training dopple The dopple trainer is Micado Peule. Trivia "Sadida", spelled backwards, is Adidas, which is a sports equipment manufacturer. This refers to their shoes, as the class is called "Sadida's Boots". Category:Class